takdir 2 pirang
by rharaayumi
Summary: Yuu memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya, tapi dirinya lupa pernah mendengar nama itu dimana. Sementara itu Mika langsung berbalik kepada Slaine, memasang tampang tidak percaya.


**Summary:** Yuu memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya, tapi dirinya lupa pernah mendengar nama itu dimana. Sementara itu Mika langsung berbalik kepada Slaine, memasang tampang tidak percaya.

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama, Kagami Takaya

 **Genre:** YAOI

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Absurd, Plot berantakan, alur terlalu cepat

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Takdir 2 Pirang**

 _ **9 Tahun Lalu**_

"Benarkah kamu harus pergi ke Mars?" wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit sebelah tangannya memegang pipi suaminya, menatapnya nanar.

"Yah, ada sesuatu di sana yang harus kami teliti. Tenanglah kami pasti akan kembali secepatnya" pria berkacamata itu memegang tangan istrinya yang sedari tadi masih mengelus pipinya mengeratkan gendongannya kepada seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 6 sampai 7 tahun yang tampak tertidur. Sang istri lalu menciumi anak kecil yang tertidur itu, membuat anak kecil itu merasa sedikit terganggu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"jaga anak kita baik baik" katanya kemudian kepada suaminya diikuti anggukan sang suami

"kau juga, jaga kandunganmu baik-baik" si istri hanya bisa mengangis mengantarkan kepergian suami dan anaknya yang masih kecil.

 _ **8 Setengah Tahun Yang Lalu**_

 _BUMI_

 _[kabar terbaru yang kami dapatkan, pesawat yang membawa beberapa peneliti yang setengah bulan lalu diterbangkan menuju Mars hilang kontak. Pesawat yang berisi sekitar 100 orang penumpang itu sampai detik ini keberadaannya belum juga diketahui. Kami akan terus melaporkan perkembangan terbaru tentang hilangnya pesawat tersebut]_

Wanita itu menangis histeris seketika saat menyaksikan berita hilangnya pesawat yang mengangkut suami serta anaknya, saking histerisnya dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa air ketubannya sudah pecah, menandakan dirinya sudah siap untuk melahirkan anak keduanya. Keadaan mentalnya yang terguncang membuat wanita itu akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir saat melahirkan anak keduanya. Anak laki-laki sehat berambut kuning dengan bola mata biru. Tidak ada sanak saudara menyebabkan anak itu akhirnya dikirim ke sebuah panti asuhan 'Hyakuya'.

 _MARS_

"Dokter Troyard? Anda dokter Troyard kan? hei bangunlah!" dokter Troyard akhirnya membuka mata, saat merasakan tubuhnya diguncang-guncang seseorang, darah mengalr deras dari kepalanya.

"Saazbaum…. Kau kah itu? Di mana kau?" tanyanya panik, benturan keras di kepalanya menyebabkan saraf matanya juga ikut rusak.

"Aku di sini, dokter apa yang terjadi?"

"ku mohon, jaga anakku.. kembalikan dia ke bumi.. dia harus tinggal dengan ibu dan adiknya.. kumohon!"

"dokter, apakah kau tidak tau? Sejak sebulan lalu, Mars dan Bumi menarik gencatan senjata mereka, membuat perang di antara kita kembali berkecamuk." Saazbaum menggendong anak itu

"ku mohon, jaga anakku, jaga Slaine…" dokter troyard akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

 _ **8 Tahun Yang Lalu**_

Sebuah serangan dahsyat dari Mars ke Bumi dengan teknologi Aldnoah mereka, memicu kemunculan makhluk-makhluk mitos dari dalam tanah. Makhluk-makhluk yang selama ini hanya ada di cerita orang-orang dahulu tentang vampire dan monster. Mengakibatkan orang bumi kekurangan lebih dari 10 persen manusia. Serangan dari dua arah –dari orang-orang Mars dan dari vampir serta monster– menyebabkan populasi manusia Bumi semakin berkurang.

 _BUMI (panti asuhan Hyakuya)_

"Yuu-chan, cepat bawa anak-anak ke dalam. Kita harus mencari ibu panti!" anak bersurai kuning itu yang berumur sekitar 12 tahun terlihat memberi komando kepada teman-temannya.

"Mika, semua orang dewasanya…."orang yang tadi dipanggl Yuu menghentikan langkahnya, pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh arah melihat semua yang ada di sana satu persatu jatuh dan tak bergerak lagi di jalan.

"Yuu-chan ayo cepat kemari!" Mika berteriak menyuruh Yuu untuk sesegera mungkin menjauhi tempat itu.

 _MARS (kediaman keluarga raja Vers)_

"Slaine ceritakan lagi tentang bagaimana langit terlihat di bumi dan apa-apa saja yang ada di bumi dan tidak ada di Mars" seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang menari sambil berputar-putar di ruangan yang mewah itu. Membuat remaja pria yang tadi dipanggil Slaine mengikuti arah gerak gadis itu dengan matanya sambil terus bercerita.

"Slaine, apa kau ingat bagaimana wajah ayah dan ibumu? Maksudku ayahmu yang orang bumi Dr. Troyard" gadis itu berhenti berputar, ditatapnya wajah Slaine penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Saya sudah lupa. Ayah saya hanya 1 tuan Saazbaum. " Slaine memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, lengan bajunya yang panjang sedikit tersibak menampilkan beberapa bekas luka yang masih berwarna merah di sana. Slaine menunduk, tidak ingin lagi menjawab pertanyaan putri itu.

 _ **4 Tahun Lalu**_

Bangsa Mars akhirnya menyerang bumi untuk kesekian kalinya, jika beberapa waktu lalu mereka hanya menyerang dari jarak jauh, kali ini mereka menginjakkan kakinya langsung ke bumi. Perang yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya berakhir dengan matinya Slaine –setidaknya begitu fikiran hampir semua orang di Bumi–, Slaine yang aslinya merupakan orang bumi menjadi pemimpin pasukan Mars karna sejak kecil dia hidup dan besar dibawah didikan Saazbaum salah satu panglima tinggi kerajaan Vers di Mars.

 _Penjara Militer Khusus_

"Lagi-lagi kau datang ke sini! Bukankah pekerjaanmu banyak?"

"aku hanya ingin tau apakah tempat ini tidak diserang oleh vampir dan monster? perang dengan Mars memang sudah berakhir, tapi bumi masih belum aman. Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka menemukan tempatmu ini!" Inaho menggerakan bidak catur di hadapannya

"bukannya bagus? Kalau mereka menemukan tempat ini dan mereka membunuhku, kau sudah tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong kepada dunia kalau aku sudah mati. Kau juga tidak perlu lagi repot-repot jauh-jauh datang ke sini!" Slaine memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Apa enaknya hidup tapi dipenjara seperti ini? bukankah lebih baik dia mati saja?

Inaho menatap Slaine, empat siku muncul di pelipisnya. Orang dihadapannya ini benar-benar tidak peka atau hanya pura-pura tidak peka? Inaho mendorong papan catur, beberapa bidaknya jatuh berserakan di lantai. Menarik kerah baju Slaine, memaksa si blonde menatap tepat ke arah wajahnya.

"apa yang kau.. lepas…" Slaine berhenti berucap, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bibirnya dan bibir Inaho bersentuhan?

"kau…. Apa-apaan kau?"

"Bat, Kau fikir kenapa aku mengasingkanmu di tempat ini dan membuat keterangan palsu tentang kematianmu? Kau fikir kenapa waktu itu aku menolongmu saat tharsis jatuh? Kau fikir kenapa aku mau datang jauh-jauh ke tempat seperti ini setiap hari?"

"Karna kau kurang kerjaan! Kau hanya ingin melihatku menderita! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja Orenji?"

"Membunuhmu? Artinya aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Slaine bertanya, dia tau dengan jelas apa yang Inaho maksudkan, dia hanya tidak ingin jatuh terlalu jauh dalam permainan Inaho

"Bat Suki!"

"kau gila!"

"yah. Aku gila! Dan kau tau semua itu karna siapa?"

"bukan urusanku!"

"tentu saja urusanmu! Karna itu semua salahmu!"

"bukan aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menyukaiku!"

"yah, dan itulah yang membuatku gila!"

 _Kota Bawah Tanah (tempat tinggal vampire)_

"Yuu-chan bangunkan anak-anak, kita akan kabur!"

"tapi bagaimana selanjutnya? Orang yang tinggal di luar saat berumur 13 tahun akan mati karna virus. Kau lupa apa yang terjadi setahun lalu? Orang dewasa yang kita liat semuanya mati!" Yuu tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit kayu tempat tinggal mereka

"umur kita baru 12 tahun, selama setahun itu kita akan mencari cara agar kita tidak mati disaat berumur 13. Bukannya Yuu-chan sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin hidup seperti ternak?" Mika menarik tangan Yuu, memaksanya bangun dari posisi nyamannya. Membangunkan adik-adik mereka dan memutuskan melarikan diri dari kota bawah tanah itu. Namun semua tidak seperti yang difikirkan Mika, dia dan bahkan semua asik-adiknya kecuali Yuu-chan mati saat mencoba melarikan diri dari kota bawah tanah.

 _ **Saat Ini**_

"terima kasih atas kesediaan Anda untuk membantu kami tuan Kaizuka" orang yang dikenal bernama Shinya Hiragi –salah satu bangsawan dari keluarga Hiragi– menyalami Inaho yang baru saja tiba di Markas Pasukan Iblis Bulan.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Inaho bertanya tanpa basa basi

"para vampire itu masih belum bergerak, kita tidak boleh membuang waktu. Tuan Kaizuka, Anda akan bergabung dengan kelompok Shinoa" jelas Shinya kepada Inaho diikuti anggukan Inaho.

Mereka bergerak menuju markas persembunyian para vampire, Inaho berlari tepat di belakang Shinoa, menyiapkan pistolnya yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan menggabungkan teknologi milik Mars dan teknologi iblis hitam. Pertarungan terlihat berat sebelah, kelompok pembasmi vampire terlihat dengan muda dapt mengalahkan para vampire dengan bantuan pasukan Inaho. Namun, hal itu tiak berlangsung lama. Yang mereka kalahkan bukanlah para vampire bangsawan, saat mereka masuk ke dalam markas para vampire lebih dalam, sebuah jebakan ternyata telah menanti mereka.

"AWAAASSS!" Inaho berteriak sambil mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Yuu yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Dengan susah payah Inaho menarik Yuu yang saat itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Keadaan Inaho juga tidak lebih baik. Kakinya tertimpa reruntuhan langit-langit, menyebabkan tulang betisnya patah. Makin buruk saat dari belakangnya terlihat 2 orang vampire berpakaian seperti bangsawan mendekati mereka. Dengan sekali tarik Inaho menarik ke atas tubuh Yuu , sekarang di fikirannya bagaimana cara untuk kabur dari keadaan ini.

Inaho kaget saat 2 vampire itu makin mendekat, bukan kaget karna takut, tapi kaget melihat salah satu vampire yang sangat mirip dengan Slaine, dengan Batnya. "Bat? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Inaho sambil meletakkan Yuu di lantai dengan perlahan.

"Yuu-chan? Manusia apa yang kau lakukan kepada Yuu-chan?" Mika berlari ke arah Inaho dan Yuu menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Inaho saat melihat Yuu pingsan di samping Inaho.

"Bat! Hei Bat! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sekali lagi Inaho bertanya, namun orang yang ditanyanya tidak berhenti malah semakin mepercepat serangannya. SCRAAAACTTHH sebuah suara pedang terdengar menembus sebuah daging, Mika yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat arogan memainkan pedangnya seketika berlutut tepat di hadapan Inaho dan Slaine saat melihat pedangnya menancap tepat di dada Yuu.

"wah wah,, waahhh Mika, ternyata kau tega sekali menusuk Yuu-mu dengan pedang terkutuk itu" suara tawa Ferid menyadarkan Mika, bahwa keadaan mereka saat ini sedang tidak baik. Jika dia tidak melarikan diri dari sana, Ferid pasti akan membunuhnya dan Yuu.

"aku punya tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Hanya saja kakiku tidak bisa bergerak terkena reruntuhan langit-langit tadi." Inaho berbisik kepada Mika, jarak mereka yang dekat menyadarkannya pria berambut kuning di hadapannya ini bukanlah Slaine, bukan Bat milikknya. Pria yang tadi disebut Mika ini memiliki mata berwarna biru, tidak seperti Bat miliknya yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau kebiruan. Aroma tubuhnya juga beda. Tapi bagaimana mungkin wajahnya bisa sangat mirip dengan Slaine? Inaho menggeleng, memikirkan itu nanti saja, yang dia harus fikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara mereka agar lolos dari situasi mematikan ini.

Dengan cepat Mika menggendong Inaho di punggungnya, dan menggendong Yuu di depannya, Yuu kembali tidak sadarkan diri, darah segar keluar dari dadanya. Membuat rasa haus Mika seketka meningkat.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Inaho

"Diam kau manusia! Atau kujatuhkan kau" ancam Mika

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, jika kau lakukan, kau akan kehilangan tempat persembunyian, bukannya kau butuh tempat persembunyian untuk menyelamatkan Yuuichi?"

"cihhh"

Kecepatan gerakan Mika sebagai seorang vampire, menyebabkan mereka dengan mudah melarikan diri dari kota bawah tanah itu. Inaho memberi tau kemana mereka harus bersembunyi pada Mika, sementara dirinya mengeluarkan ponsel dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang, wajahnya yang sedari tadi terlihat khawatir tiba-tiba berubah datar seperti biasa saat mendengar suara di seberang ponselnya.

 _[Orenji? Bukannya hari ini kau ada tugas? Ada apa menghubungiku? Tidak biasanya saat kau sedang kerja]_

"Bukan apa-apa, Aku akan segera sampai di rumah."

 _[Hahhh? Memangnya pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?]_

"Belum, tapi keadaan di luar prediksi. Bat, tunggu aku" naho memutuskan panggilannya. Kembali memberikan instruksi kepad Mika yang terlihat semakin kesulitan menahan rasa hausnya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai tepat di depan sebuah rumah bercat orange. Seorang pria bersurai kuning terlihat sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di salah satu tembok saat pintu rumah itu terbuka. Mika yang saat itu sedang menggendong Yuu hampir saja menjatuhkan Yuu saat melihat orang di depannya yang sangat mirip dengannya, hanya warna bola mata merekayang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Slaine tidak kalah terkejut, mulutnya sedikit menganga lebar, bukan karna melihat seorang anak berambut hitam tengah bermandikan darah, bukan juga karna melihat keadaan Inaho yang harus digendong –yah sebenarnya Slaine sedikit terkejut melihat Inaho– tapi yang ada di hadapannya ini lebih mengejutkan. Dengan refleks Slaine memeluk pria yang juga berambut kuning itu. Inaho yang sudah duduk bersandar di tembok menarik kaki Slaine, membuat Slaine terjatuh tepat ke arah Inaho

"begitu reaksimu? Helo Bat, aku di sini, sedang ke sakitan dan kau dengan entengnya memeluk pria lain tepat di hadapanku?" Nada sewot seketika meluncur dari mulut Inaho

"Tapi Orenji. Dia ini adikku!"

"Kita belum tau itu, dia hanya terlihat denganmu!, belum tentu dia adikmu! Banyak di dunia ini orang yang terlihat mirip tapi tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga" Inaho masih mendekap tubuh Slaine, melarangnya mendekati Mika dan Yuu.

Mika yang sedari tadi sudah menahan rasa haunya, akhirnya jatuh berlutut. Membuat Yuu yang sedari tadi di gendongnya sadar dari pingsannya. Mika memegang lehernya, berharap rasa hausnya bisa sedikit dia kurangi, tapi hal itu percuma. Darah Yuu yang berceceran di lantai membuatnya hilang kendali. Dengan sekali terjang Mika sudah memegang leher Slaine, mengeluarkan taringnya siap menghisap darah segar dari Slaine. Yuu yang melihat itu semua, langsung memeluk Mika dari belakang. Membuat Mika berhenti menggit Slaine tepat setengan senti taringnya dan kulit pucat Slaine bersentuhan.

"Jangan sakiti orang lain Mika, jika kau ingin aku bisa memberikan darahku!"

"Jika aku meminum darahmu, aku akan menjadi vampire seutuhnya!"

"apa bedanya jika kau meminum darahnya? Kau juga akan jadi vampire seutuhnya"

"tapi.. aku tidak.."

"kau fikir aku bisa tega melihatmu menderita kehausan seperti ini? minumlah darahku, setelah itu kita bersama-sama akan mencari cara mengembalikanmu menjadi manusia!" Yuu mengambil pisau lipat kecil dari saku bajunya, menyayat pergelangan tangannya, membuat darah segar bercucuran di sana. Mika yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akan rasa hausnya akhirnya meminum darah Yuu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Perban sudah membungkus hampir seluruh tubuh Yuu, sedangkan kaki kanan Inaho yang tertimpa reruntuhan juga sudah diobati. Di sudut ruangan Mika terlihat masih mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meminum darah terlebih darah manusia pertama yang dicicipinya adalah darah dari Yuu. Slaine mendekati Mika, menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Dari tempatnya duduk, Inaho sudah mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Mika. Sementara itu Yuu dengan susah payah juga menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Inaho.

"Kalian berdua bisakah menghentikan itu?" Slaine menoleh ke arah dua orang di belakangnya

"Tapi Bat.. bagaimana jika dia kembali menyerangmu seperti tadi?"

"Orenji, percayalah dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu!"

"Tau darimana?"

"feelingku berkata seperti itu" Slaine menatap Inaho yang asih belum juga menurunkan pistolnya. "Oh, ayolah Orenji, lihat, dia tidak ada niat untuk menyerang. Ku mohon turunkan pistolmu! Dan kau adik kecil turunkan pedangmu!" katanya kepada Yuu

"Aku bukan adik kecil, 'orang yang mirip Mika!' Namaku Yuichi Hyakuya! Yuichi!" protes Yuu sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan.

"hai.. hai.. dan namaku bukan 'orang yang mirip Mika', namaku Slaine, Slaine Troyard"

Yuu memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing baginya, tapi dirinya lupa pernah mendengar nama itu dimana. Sementara itu Mika langsung berbalik kepada Slaine, memasang tampang tidak percaya.

"Bukankah Slaine Troyard sudah mati?" tanyanya sekali lagi memastikan

"itu hanya kematian palsu! Dan kau 'bocah yang mirip Slaine', berhenti menatap Bat ku seperti itu, dia milikku. Tidak akan kuserahkan kepada siapapun. Bahkan aku tidak akan segan kepadamu sekalipun kau mirip dengannya" Inaho menatap tajam ke arah Mika.

"namaku bukan 'orang yang mirip Slaine' namaku Mika! Mikaela Hyakuya. Aku tidak tertarik kepadanya, aku sudah punya Yuu-chan!"

"Haaaaaaah?" Yuu-chan yang sedari tadi ingin bersuara hanya bisa ber-haaaaaah haaaah ria mendengar perkataan Mika.

"kukira sudah cukup perkenalannya." Slaine kembali bersuara, "jadi kalian berdua ini bersaudara?" tanyanya lagi kepada dua orang itu.

"yah, kami keluarga" jawab Mika singkat

"sebenarnya kami tidak punya hubungan darah, kami dari panti asuhan yang sama makanya nama belakang kami sama" jelas Yuu. Wajah Slaine yang tadinya sempat murung saat mendengar jawaban Mika, kembali berseri saat mendengar penjelasan Yuu. Slaine langsung memeluk Mika yang berjarak 2 kaki darinya. Membuat Mika kaget, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Di tempatnya Inaho sudah kehilangan kesabaran, sementara itu Yuu sudah berdiri menjadikan pedangnya sebagai pegangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mika mendorong Slaine ke belakang

"Adikku, kukira kau sudah tidak selamat" Slaine menangis di tempatnya

"Haaaaaah?" Mika, Inaho dan Yuu yang berada di sana serempak kaget mendengar ucapan Slaine.

Slaine mengeluarkan sebuah liotin, membuka liontin itu , didalamnya sebuah foto terpampang seorang pria dengan menggunakan kacamata berambut kuning bermata hijau menggendong anak kecil berumur 6 sampai 7 tahun, dan seorang wanita yang juga berambut kuning dengan kulit putih pucat dan bermata biru terlihat sedang memegang perutnya yang agak buncit.

"Ini ayah dan ibu kita, ini foto terakhir yang kita ambil sebelum aku dan ayah ke Mars, lihat saat itu ibu sedang mengandungmu!"

Mika mundur perlahan, mendekati Yuu.

"Bat, bagiamana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Inaho dari tempatnya

"feelingku berkata seperti itu orenji!" Slaine kembali mendekati Mika. Membuat Mika mundur, sambil memeluk Yuu. Dan entah apa yang di fikirkan Inaho, dirinya malah memeluk Slaine agar Slaine tidak mendekat kepada dua orang itu.

"Orenji lepaskan aku!" berontak Slaine

"Lihat, mereka berdua takut kepadamu. Kita harus menganalisis dulu apa yang terjadi, jangan karna dia sangat mirip dengamu, kau berfikir itu adalah adikmu!"

"Tapi…"

Inaho meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Slaine, menatap lurus ke arah mata bermanik hijau kebiruan milik Slaine. Membuat wajah Slaine seketika berubah merah, makin merah saat Inaho dengan santainya dan tanpa rasacanggung sedikitpun mencium bibir Slaine di depan 2 orang yang baru mereka kenal.

"ba..baka!" Slaine memalingkan wajahnya, hatinya tidak terlalu siap kembali menatap wajah datar Inaho di hadapannya. Tapi, Inaho tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, sekali lagi Inaho kembali memaksa wajah Slaine menatap wajahnya.

"eheeem" Yuu yang sudah tidak tahan dengan adegan di hadapannya berdehem kecil, membuat Slaine menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"teman-temanku pasti sedang mencari kita saat ini, apa kita tidak memberi kabar kepada mereka?" tanya Yuu

"memberi kabar kepada mereka dan memberitahu tempat ini lalu mereka tau Slaine masih hidup? Tidak terima kasih" tolak Inaho.

"Aku setuju dengan orang itu Yuu-chan, kita tidak boleh memberitahu tempat ini! kita bisa aman di sini dari para vampire dan dari para manusia yang hanya akan memanfaatkanmu!"

"aku tidak bilang akan mengizinkan…" ucapan Inaho seketika terpotong saat tangan Slaine menutup mulutnya

"Kalian boleh tinggal di sini selama yang kalian mau!" ucap Slaine penuh semangat.

"tapi Bat?"

"kita punya banyak kamar di sini Orenji!" Slaine menatap Inaho penuh permohonan. "kau tidak tau bagaimana kesepiannya diriku saat kau sedang bertugas, setidaknya jika mereka tinggal di sini aku akan punya teman, dan aku bisa mencari tau apakah dia benar-benar adikku atau bukan, yah sekalipun aku sudah sangat yakin dia ini adikku!" lanjut Slaine dengan mata berbinar penuh pengharapan kepada Inaho. mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Inaho tidak lagi bisa menolak.

"dengan 1 syarat, kau tidak boleh memberika darahmu setetespun kepadanyanya sekalipun dia sekarat!"

"tapi.."

"jika syarat itu tidak bisa kalian penuhi, maaf aku tidak bisa mngijinkan kalian di sini. Aku hanya tidak ingin Bat ku terluka" kata Inaho sambil memeluk Slaine.

Mika terlihat mengangguk. "tenang saja, sejak aku meminum darah orang yang kucintai, aku tidak dapat meminum darah orang lain lagi. Itulah kutukan terbesar bagi seorang vampire"

"Haah?" Yuu masih memasang tampang bingungnya

"Yuu, mulai detik ini, aku tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain lagi selain dirimu, aku sudah terkena kutukan itu. Mulai detik ini, tanpamu aku juga akan mati!"

"haaaah?"

"bocah, kau ini bodoh yah?" tanya Inaho kepada Yuu

"aku bukan bodoh!.. hanya saja aku.."

"maafkan dia, dari dulu dia ini memang tidak becus dalam memikirkan sesuatu, dia hanya bisa mengandalkan ototnya bukan otaknya" jelas mika kepada Slaine dan Inaho.

 _ **2 Tahun Kemudian**_

Dengan bantuan para beberapa kenalan Inaho dan dengan kemajuan teknologi Mars, akhirnya Mika bisa kembali menjadi manusia, dan bangsa vampire yang tadinya menguasai bumi akhirnya musnah. Dan seperti yang diduga Slaine, Mika benar-benar adalah adik kandungnya. Hanya karna Mika adalah adik kandung Slaine, tidak membuat Inaho merasa aman meninggalkan Slaine di rumah bersama Mika, dengan pertimbangan itu Inaho mengajukan pensiun dini ke pasukannya, dan menghabiskan harinya di rumah menemani Slaine.

 **END**

 **OWARI**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tadinya mau buat crossover, tapi pas buat malah bingung dengan alur waktunya. Terus bingung mao buat ceritanya seperti apa. Hiks oke ini fanfic crossover yang FAILED ! tadinya mau buat cerita advanture, tapi sepertinya diri ini emang cocoknya di drama romance hiks. Maafkan diri ini kalau fanfic ini tidak ada esensinya sama sekali hiks. Membungkuk TwT


End file.
